


Mishap in the Lab

by fortunatefolly



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/F, Humor, PWP, femslash?, it felt more canon than slash but whateves, seems the older I get all I really want are crackfics and AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatefolly/pseuds/fortunatefolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That hole in the door was most definitely not caused by a sex mishap in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishap in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TAKING PROMPTS FYI

It’s too much, the pleasure. Erin is sure she’s never experienced such intense, piercing pleasure before. She has been moaning and grunting and panting for how long she doesn't even know - she thinks maybe Jillian has transported them to another plane of existence - but right at that moment Jillian hits that one spot, a spot Erin didn't even know she had, and Erin hears a scream tear from her own lips. Her hands fly around her to grip something, anything, to help relieve some of the pressure, but next thing she knows, she is flying backwards across the lab bench as an orange streak of proton fires a hole right through the door.

She slams into a bench stool before she lands on the ground, stares up at the ceiling in shock when Jillian's face slides into her field of vision.

"You alright?" she asks.

Erin takes Jillian's hand and pulls herself up, yanking her skirt back into place.

"I think it's safe to say that experiment was a success," Jillian says with a smirk, wipes her lips with the back of her hand. She puts a hand on Erin's waist and starts to tug Erin toward her when they hear Abby's voice ringing down the hallway.

They jump apart as Abby runs through the giant hole where the lab door used to be, her Proton pack strapped to her back. 

“What’s wrong? Did one of the ghosts get loose?” she shouts, aiming her gun in the general direction over their heads.

“Um, well, not exactly,” Jillian says.

Erin hates it, hates that Jillian can be so cool and suave even after they just blasted a giant hole through their door. She's feeling a bit discombobulated, her brain ringing from that orgasm, her body throbbing all over from the impact, but Jillian is leaning against the lab bench, chatting like they're drinking tea on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

“Well, why is there a _giant hole_ in our _brand new_ firehouse lab?” Abby asks, reholstering her proton pack.

Erin opens her mouth, tries to unstick her tongue from the bottom of her mouth, but when she can't formulate words, she turns to Jillian with wide eyes.

“So the thing is," Jillian says, stepping in, "we were doing an experiment in general endothermic and exothermic reactions between living organisms, and Erin accidentally hit the new prototype sitting on my bench." 

She points at the handgun sitting on the benchtop.

“Endothermic reactions in living organisms? You guys are physicists. What are you even doing — ” Abby’s voice trails off as she takes in Erin’s disheveled hair. Erin follows Abby's eyes, which land on the bowtie that Jillian had pulled off of Erin and thrown on the benchtop. She snaps her eyes back up to them and says, “Oh. OHH. Oh guys, come on! Here? In the lab?” 

Jillian waggles her eyebrows gives them both an exaggerated shrug.

“I’m a scientist. My curiosity was peaked, so I applied the scientific method to study my hypothesis,” Jillian says and crosses her arms. 

Erin buries her face in her hands, feeling the heat of her cheeks burning into her palms. 

Abby throws her proton pack on the floor, and waves her hands in front of her. “I’m so happy for you two, really, you know, like shooting rainbows out of my eyeballs happy for you, but do you guys have to do it in the lab?”

And as soon as Erin thinks it’s not possible for her to be any mortified than she is at this very moment, Patty runs through the door with another proton pack strapped to her back.

“What? What’s going on?” she shouts, the orange glow of the gun getting brighter with each second. Erin gives up and tries to hide herself behind Jillian, her head bobbing awkwardly because she's got too many inches on her new girlfriend. 

“No, no, it’s fine! It’s fine!” Abby shouts.

“Then why did it sound like Bloody Mary was screaming for help?” Patty asks, and Erin collapses onto the lab stool. “And why does it look like that Rowan 2.0 went to town in here?” 

“Ugh, okay, here we go again. Look, Erin and I were exper—” Jillian starts but Abby rolls her eyes.

“They were doing it,” Abby says, shaking her head. "And Erin reached for an extremely dangerous weapon in the middle of it and blew a hole through the door."

“Doing what?” Patty asks, looking at Abby, and then at Erin, then at Jillian.

And Erin is going to kill Jillian, she swears she will, because the smug look on Jillian face says it all.

“Ohhh," Patty says knowingly. "I see what you were doing up in here. Alright, that’s cool, that’s cool,” she says, smirking and giving Jillian a high-five. “But like, maybe stay away from the nuclear weapons and shit when you guys are getting down.”

Jillian gives her a finger gun and a clicking of her tongue.

“You got it boss,” she says, and Abby just rolls her eyes and follows Patty out the hole in the door

“Okay, so next time, I think maybe we stay away from the weapons while we try out our experiments,” Jillian says, turning around to Erin and running her tongue across her lips.

Erin clears her throat and nods.

“Yes, I think for the sake of our own safety, and the safety of our colleagues, that might be for the best,” Erin says, giggling when Jillian pulls her in for a big, fat kiss.


End file.
